As this type of conveying equipment with utilization of a conveying traveling body, for example, conveying equipment with utilization of a conveying traveling body as described in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2004-331245 (Patent Literature 1) has been known in which a conveying traveling body includes a plurality of trolleys in a traveling direction and a load bar connecting the respective trolleys, in which over a traveling path of the conveying traveling body, a pair of left and right guide rails for supporting and guiding the conveying traveling body are placed and a friction drive section is provided where the conveying traveling body is propelled by a friction drive wheel is pressure-contacted with a side surface of the load bar and in which in each of the trolleys, a pair of left and right supporting rollers fitted to the guide rails and a positioning roller fitted between the pair of left and right guide rails are provided. In the conventional conveying equipment with utilization of a conveying traveling body described in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2004-331245 (Patent Literature 1), the load bar is arranged on the upper side of the pair of left and right guide rails for supporting and guiding the respective trolleys.